Why are you angry?
by Da Jeica Maxwell
Summary: Okay, first story, be nice... Anyway, this is a YAOI story (male/male).... =) Heero is always angry when Duo is near him and Duo wants to know why. Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5x?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody!   
Well.... This is my first fanfic, so be nice to me... k? Anyway, I rated this story "R",   
because there will be a lemon later on... *happy*  
If you want more -- review....  
  
Warnings: nothing special so far... just tiny hints at shounen-ai.  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 (but not in this chapter!), 5x? (Poor lonely Wu-man...)  
Chapter 1   
The Gundam Pilots were tired. They had arrived at the new safehouse the night before.  
The house was old, but nice. It was a small house, with a small and wild garden. The house was in the middle   
of a forest. It was really beautiful, specially in the morning, when the sun awoke in the east and woke the earth up.  
Every flower seemed to spring to life when the sun awoke, but died every nightfall, and the moon took over and ruled the sky  
and let the flowers sleep till the morning came.  
  
Now it was abaout 12 o'clock and it was unusually quiet in the little safehouse. Quatre and Trowa were out and shopping,  
while Duo, Wufei and Heero were at "home".  
Wufei was meditating in his room, Duo was sitting on a couch in the livingroom, watching TV and Heero sat on the end   
of the same couch, typing on his prechious laptop.  
Duo was very annoyed by the tapping noises that Heero were making.  
"Heero, could you please put that stupid laptop away?", he asked, letting his annoyance show in his voice.  
He only recieved a glare. Duo sighed and decided to ignore the TV for a while.  
"What are you doin'?", he asked.  
"Hn. What does it look like, baka?", Heero answered in his monotone. He never took his eyes of the laptop.  
"Geeze, sorry, man... I was only asking, you know...", Duo said, pouting a bit.  
"Hn", was the only answer from Heero.  
Duo was quiet for a minute, watching the TV half-heartedly. Then he said:  
"You know what? You should have some fun, you're so... so...". He couldn't even find a word for it.   
Then an idea hit him.  
"Hey, you wanna watch a movie with me?", he asked, a little more cheerful than before.  
"....". Heero didn't answer this time.  
"Huh? What do you say, Hee-chan?", Duo asked again, looking at Heero.  
"NO, I DON'T want watch a movie with you!!", Heero snapped and looked angrily at him.  
Duo flinched at his loud voice.  
"Okay! Fine! You don't have to! I was only asking you to have some fun, but it seems that Mr. Perfect Soldier   
can't have fun!", he snapped back.  
"I can have fun, but not with you!", Heero shouted.  
"What's wrong with me!?", Duo screamed.  
"You're just a loud-mouthed baka, who's extremely annoying!", Heero screamed back.  
  
Duo just sat there. The words that came out of Heero's mouth stung.  
"Oh...", he said, turning away from Heero. Heero felt a little regret, but didn't show it, and even if he had wanted to, he   
had no time to say sorry, because Wufei ran inte the room with his katana ready to fight.  
"Okay, what's going here!?", he demanded, pointing his katana at the two boys sitting on the couch.  
Duo was the first one to speak.  
"Nothing, 'Fei. I'm just gonna go outside for a moment, k?"  
Wufei frowned at how Duo was behaving. He used to be so cheerful, but now he looked like he had just gotten a beating  
by his parents or something.  
Wufei continued to frown as Duo got up, turned off the TV and went outside.  
Once Duo was outside, Wufei turned to look questiongly at Heero, who still sat at the couch, watching Duo through the window.  
"What was that about, Yuy?", Wufei asked.  
Heero looked at him, then down at his laprop and started typing again.  
"Nothing", he answered.  
/Yeah, sure Yuy. I'm just gonna have to ask Maxwell about it./, Wufei thought.  
  
Then he went to the door, leading outside to the backyard, and opened it.  
  
Duo sat behind a big rock in the garden. His knees were drewn up to his chest and his arms were put around them. Tears  
threatened to escape from his eyes.  
Duo looked at the little flower which was beside him on the ground.  
"Am I just a loud-mouthed baka?", he asked it.  
"Doesn't he care even a little about me? Does he hate me?"  
More tears threatened to make their journey down his cheeks, but only one managed to escape. He wiped it away angily. He  
sighed.  
"He hates me, but I think I like him..."  
  
"Maxwell!"  
Duo jumped.  
//Oh, it's just Wufei.//, he thought.  
Wufei was standing in front of the house, screaming his head of. He thought that Duo was out and going on a walk.  
"Maxwell!! Where are you!?", he sounded a little irritated this time.  
//Better answer him....//, Duo thought to himself.  
He stood up and said:  
"Here I am Wuffie!"  
"Don't call me that! My name's Wufei!", Wufei said and glared at the American as he made his way over to him.  
"Okay, sorry Wufei."  
"Hm. It's okay. What happened in there?"  
"Uhm.... We just had a little fight, that's all.", Duo said, looking at his feet.  
Wufei rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, yeah, sure. I can see that it's something more. And you've been crying."  
Duo looked up surprised.  
"Wa... How did you..."  
"...see that?", Wufei finished his sentence. "Because your eyes are red and puffy and you're not smiling."  
Duo just looked away and sat down again. He felt a little ashamed, because he thought that boys shouldn't cry.  
Wufei sat down beside him.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's going on, or should I leave you alone?", asked Wufei.  
"I will tell you."  
"Okay. Begin."  
"I... I... I think... I think I l-love him.", Duo stammered uncertainly.  
Wufei's jaw kissed the ground, but soon found it's way up to where it was supposed o be when Duo turned towards him  
and looked into his eyes.  
"Do you I'm disgusting?", Duo asked, a little scared.  
"No... Of course not, Maxwell.", Wufei said and tried to gather his thoughts.  
"So, you love him?", he asked the braided boy beside him. Said boy nodded.  
"But all he does is ignoring and threatening me. I don't even know what I see in him. I mean, he's the Perfect Soldier!  
He has no feelings!". Duo sighed.  
"Oh, calm down Maxwell. I think he has some feelings buried deep inside of him. If you only work on it, maybe you can  
get those feelings to show.", Wufei said, getting Duo's hope up.  
"Thanks Wufei", Duo said and looked at him.  
"No problem", came the answer.  
  
They got to their feet and walked over to the house. They stopped in front of the door.  
"I wonder why he's so angry every time I get near him. Do you know why?", Duo asked and looked questiongly at Wufei,  
who shrugged and said:  
"No, I don't know. Ask him about it." He then opened the door and went inside.  
  
//No, I can't ask him, or can I?//, Duo thought, then made his way into the house and closed the door behind him.  
  
//Well, yeah, maybe I should ask him.//  
Tbc.  
Okay, how was it?? Was it good? Was it bad?? TELL ME!! R/R  
  
//Jeica 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again guys!  
Sorry, it's been a while, but I can't help it! My computer crashed!! It's not my fault!! ~,_,~  
  
Well, here's chapter two anyway..  
And, by the way: I don't own Gundam Wing!! And there is a tiny, tiny hint of YAOI in this chapter!! Not much, but there is some of it!  
And thanks to all of you who reviewed! I hope you'll do it again... *pleeeeaaase?*  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo sat in the kitchen, eating his breakfast. Two days had gone by since Duo and Heero had that little fight, and they still didn't talk to each other.   
  
//Should I ask him or not?//, Duo thought while eating a sandwich.  
  
As he sat there, thinking, Heero walked into the room, over to the fridge and took some milk and a sandwich. After getting his food he sat down at the table, next to Duo.  
  
Duo had been watching him all the time, but Heero ignored it, as usual.   
  
//Now?//, Duo asked himself. He started fidgeting. Heero sat at the table, quiet, like he was all alone.  
//Oh, you WHIMP! Just do it for Christ's sake!//, a loud voice shouted in Duo's head.  
"Um.. Heero?", Duo started.  
Heero looked up from his food and eyed him closely.   
"Yeah?", he answered.  
"Um... I'm sorry for what happened yesterday.", Duo said, looking rather nervous.  
Heero stared at him for a moment and looked down at his food.  
"I'm sorry too", he said, a little too soft for being him.  
Duo smiled happily and said: "So, now we can be friends again?"  
"I guess so", came the uncertain answer.  
"Great!"  
Duo jumped up from his seat and took the dishes away. After that, he bounced out of the room, leaving Heero alone with his own thoughts.   
  
"What's up with you?", Quatre asked, surprised, when Duo bounced into the room happily. Duo had been so quiet that week that even Wufei had began to wonder what was wrong.  
"Oh, nothing, I'm just glad that Heero and I are friends again", Duo said to Quatre, who was lying on his bed, reading a book.  
"Oh, that's good", Quatre said, glad that his friend was okay again. Duo just smiled and sat on his bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Two more days went by, but Duo hadn't asked Heero about his anger towards him yet. Duo went around in the house, wondering how to ask it, without getting a bullet through his head.  
  
Around noon, all the pilots gathered around the kitchen table to eat lunch. Duo wanted to ask Heero about all that anger, but decided to wait till after lunch.  
  
As they sat down, Quatre started talking.  
"Guys, I checked my email and G has a mission for me, Trowa and Wufei. I don't know how long it will take to accomplish the mission, but all the details are transferred to your Gundams." He looked over to Trowa and Wufei.  
"We will leave after this lunch is finished, so you have to go and get your things quickly."  
Trowa and Wufei nodded.  
  
Duo was really happy and grateful that G had a mission for his fellow Gundampilots. Now he and Hee-chan would be all alone in the safehouse!   
  
After lunch the guys left for their mission. Duo was up in his and Quatre's room, reading a magazine about a guy named Kenshin.  
  
"Weird guy", Duo said to himself.  
"Who?", a nasal voice asked.  
Duo jumped up from the bed in surprise. Heero stood in the door opening, looking at him.  
"Oh, it's just you! You scared the shit out of me!", Duo said with relief. "The weird guy is Kenshin."  
Heero walked over to him and Duo felt his knees weaken under him when his watched the way Heero's hips moved when he walked.  
Heero grabbed the magazine from his hand. He looked at it for a moment and said:  
"Hn. I like this."  
"Huh?", came Duo's great answer.  
"Hn, baka. I said I like this. Can I borrow it?", Heero asked, still looking at the magazine.  
"Yeah.. Sure!", Duo said, happy that he had something that interested Heero.  
"Um... Heero, I...", he said uncertain.  
Heero didn't look up from the magazine.  
"Why are you so angry at me all the time? Have I done something seriously wrong?", Duo asked.  
Heero looked up at him, surprised. But then he started glaring at him and said:  
"I'm not sure. You're always disturbing me."  
Duo looked closer at him and answered:  
"Not all the time. I can't be disturbing all the time!"  
"Oh, yes you can!", Heero snapped and stomped out of the room, the magazine still in his hand.  
  
//Well, that went well Maxwell...//  
OK, bad or good? Should I do a lemon later on? What do you think?  
  
R/R  
  
//Jeica 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again!   
  
Thanks for the reviews! And I'll do a lemon! Or two... or three... ^_^ Don't worry, I'm a pervert too, so there'll be MANY lemons in this story.. Hopefully. ^_^   
  
Um, anyway, I won't always answer all my reviews, just so you know. But do you think I should answer them? By e-mail or in the next chapter? If you know anyone that is good at doing manga, please tell me his/her website-address so I can look at his/her pictures, because I want this story to become a doushinji! Well, maybe... Thanks Luke (Kami2003) for giving me this great idea!  
  
In this chapter Heero might be a little weird... Um.. Maybe Duo's weird too?   
  
But I want it that way!  
  
Well, well.. On with the story!  
  
By the way: I don't own Gundam Wing!!... ~_~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
//Hmmm.. Well, what do I do now?//, Duo thought after Heero had left the room.   
  
Duo lifted himself from his bed and went to the window. He started thinking about Heero and his anger again. Questions like "Why?" and "What have I done wrong?" came up in his head.  
  
After a few minutes he decided that he needed to talk to Heero again and went out of the room, down the stairs and into the livingroom. Heero sat on the couch, watching TV. Duo almost fainted right there when he saw what Heero was watching. Cartoons. He was watching Cartoons! It was a mouse and cat that were fighting and Heero seemed to enjoy it.  
  
After some moments of staring and gaping, Duo found himself looking into deep pools of cobalt blue fire. And a blushing face.  
  
//Huh? No, it can't be...//, Duo thought, eyes wide.  
  
"You're blushing!! And you're watching Cartoons!!", Duo shouted and started laughing like a maniac. Heero kept his face straight, but blushed even harder, if that was possible.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"......baka....."  
  
After a few minutes Duo stopped laughing. He looked over at Heero, who was red as a tomato.   
  
"What were you watching?", Duo asked.  
  
"Um... Tom & Jerry...", Heero answered embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, can I watch it too? It's really good, you know!"  
  
"...okay.."  
  
Duo smiled at Heero and ran over to the couch and sat down beside the Japanese boy.  
  
They sat quietly and watched TV for a minutes, until Duo decided to speak up.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I'm sorry if I said something wrong when.. You know.."  
  
Heero didn't say anything for a while and Duo sat there looking at him. When he was about to speak up again, Heero answered:  
  
"Okay."  
  
Duo just looked at him for a moment, not sure of what to say or do, because Heero had turned of the TV and turned around to look at him. Their eyes met and what Duo saw was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. A small smile grazed Heero's lips and there was a bright glow, a fire in his eyes. Duo gasped at what he saw and suddenly Heero's face was just a mere inch from his own, the fire in his eyes even brighter.  
  
Slowly Heero's face came nearer Duo's face and Duo's heart started to beat frantically. Suddenly Heero's lips claimed his. Duo's eyes widened but he soon melted in to the kiss. They didn't use their tongues, they just pressed their lips together in a sweet, lovely kiss.  
  
But the kiss soon ended and Duo opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing. Heero was looking at him closely and he found himself blushing. He shyly looked down to avoid Heero's eyes. It had been his first kiss.   
  
"Why are you looking away?"  
  
Heero's voice sounded a bit hurt and his voice made Duo jump in his seat. He quickly looked up at Heero's face.  
  
"I... I don't know. It was my first kiss.."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Duo looked at the Japanese boy and smiled softly.  
  
"Good, then I'm not alone."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
They sat quiet for a moment.  
  
"So... Will you tell me why you are angry with me all the time?", Duo asked. He wanted to know why Heero acted so strangely. Heero sighed and said:  
  
"What do you think, baka?"  
  
"Um... Because you... think of me as a pain in the ass?"  
  
"No! Because I like you. I was just trying to hide it from you.. Soldiers aren't supposed to have feelings."  
  
"Ooh.. So that's why.."  
  
Duo thought about it for a while.  
  
"But why did you kiss me then?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to hide it anymore."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Um... So.. Are we, like.. a couple now or..?", Duo asked unsurely, afraid of rejection.  
  
"I guess so.", came the short answer.  
  
"Uh.. Okay.. That's nice.."  
  
They decided to watch some movie on TV.  
  
They didn't kiss or touch each other at the beginning of the movie, which was a horror movie. But after about half into the movie it started to get really scary, at least Duo thought so. He jumped at every sound and without thinking about it, he moved closer to Heero. When a big monster jumped out to scare a lady in the movie, Duo screamed like a girl and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and hid his face against his shoulder.   
  
First when Heero put his arm around his waist and pressed his body against his own, Duo registered what he had done. He blushed but let Heero have his arm around him.  
  
When the movie ended Heero turned of the TV and looked at Duo, who blushed again. Man, he had never ever blushed so many times at one day! Except when Quatre found his boxers on his floor, full with semen... But that's another story!  
  
Heero started to caress Duo's face gently. Duo closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. Then he felt Heero's lips on his own. Heero kissed him slowly and gently. After a moment he felt Heero's tongue trying to enter his mouth and he obediently opened his mouth to let him in.  
  
Their tongues caressed each other and battled for a while, until they had to separate to get some air.  
  
"Wow... That was cool..", Duo whispered softly.  
  
Heero didn't say anything, but claimed his lips again, a little more passionately this time. This kiss didn't end as fast as the one before. Duo felt Heero's hands starting to feel their way in under his shirt, trying to take it of. He let go of Heero, ended the kiss and took of his shirt. Then they started kissing again, and the kisses grew even hotter. Duo really enjoyed it, but when Heero started to unbutton his pants, he got scared. He tried to push Heero away, but Heero didn't take the hint.   
  
"Heero... Please, don't.. I don't want this...", Duo said a bit panicked and tried to push Heero away.  
  
Heero finally took the hint and stopped. He sat up and helped Duo up too.  
  
"Sorry, I went too fast, didn't I?", he asked.  
  
"Yes, you did..", Duo answered and put on his shirt. "I don't want to.. you know.. sleep with yet.. I'm not ready for it."  
  
"Okay, then I'll wait.", Heero said.  
  
"Thanks.", Duo said and smiled gently. "I'm going to get some sleep now, so.. Good night!"  
  
"Good night!"  
  
Bad/good? Tell me! Review!   
  
See ya next chapter!!//Jeica 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! How are ya? I'm goooooood right now... ^_^  
  
You know why? TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! YAY!! So.... Maybe you could be nice to me and review...? ^_^   
  
  
  
//......// - thoughts.... If haven't figured that one out yet..  
  
Warning: FLUFF! I like fluff.... ^_^ Especially when my two favourite GW-characters is "fluffing around"... ^_~  
  
On with the story!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day Duo woke up at 10 o'clock. He slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Man... That was a really good night. I've slept really good..", he said and rubbed his head.  
  
He slowly sat up in his bed. He started thinking about the night before.  
  
//Wow... We're together now! I'm so happy!!//  
  
He looked over to Heero's bed. Heero was awake and looked at him with a little smile on his lips. He looked adorable. Duo smiled at him.  
  
"Good Mornin'!", he said happily to his new boyfriend.  
  
"Morning. Did you sleep well?", Heero answered.   
  
"Yep, I did. And you?"  
  
"Yes, I slept quite well."  
  
Duo smiled happily at him. Heero rose from his bed and went over to Duo's bed. He sat down beside the braided boy and kissed him lightly on the cheek and put his arm around his slim waist. He then gently pushed Duo down onto the bed and started kissing him.  
  
After a long time of kissing they separated and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
//He's so beautiful. And he's mine... Mine...//, Heero thought as he looked into Duo's indigo coloured eyes.  
  
"I have to take a shower now, so, if you want too, you can begin with the breakfast.", Duo said.  
  
Heero nodded and watched as Duo got up from the bed and went in to the bathroom. He then rose from the bed and went out of the room and down to the kitchen to begin with the breakfast, as Duo had asked him to.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
In the shower Duo started thinking about Heero and their new relationship. He knew that he wasn't ready for sex, but could Heero wait? He hoped so. What if Heero got mad and broke up with him because he didn't want to sleep with him? Duo found out that he was really scared about sex and about Heero breaking up with him. He really didn't want him to leave him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
When he was finished dressing and braiding his hair, Duo went down to the kitchen to see if Heero needed any help with the food. Apparently, he didn't need it, because he was already finished. He sat at the table, waiting for him.  
  
"Wow, you made my favourite breakfast! Thanks Hee-chan!", Duo exclaimed happily as he saw the food on the table. There was pancakes, tea, toast, bacon and some eggs.   
  
"You're welcome.", Heero answered and smiled a little, shy smile.  
  
Duo jumped down onto a chair and began to take what he wanted of the food and then he started to eat. He ate really fast, while Heero took it slowly and watched his koibito eat.  
  
When he was done, Duo sat back on his chair contently and looked at Heero, who was still eating.  
  
"So, what are we going to do today, Hee-chan?", Duo asked.  
  
Heero didn't like the nickname but didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Hn. I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Go to a movie? That would be soooo fun! Please, Hee-chan, let's go watch a movie!"  
  
"Hn. Okay."  
  
"Great! This will be great! But, first, let's play some tennis! We can go to the movies later tonight."  
  
Duo clapped his hands together and grinned. It would be a nice day.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Ooooof!"  
  
Duo had been hit by the ball. Again. And in his stomach. Again. He was really getting getting tired of playing tennis.  
  
"Are you okay?", came Heero's voice from the other side of the net.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright! But let's do something else!"  
  
Heero nodded and walked over to Duo.  
  
"What are we going to do then?", Duo asked  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Hmm.. I don't- hmmmpfff..."  
  
He was cut off by Heero's lips on his own. He melted into the kiss and put his arms around Heero's neck. Heero put his arms around his waist and tried to get his tongue into Duo's warm mouth. Duo opened his mouth and let Heero's tongue slide in. Their tongues battled for a while, but Heero's tongue soon won the battle and took control over the kiss.  
  
After breaking away, they held each other's hands and started walking towards the safe house to get ready for the movies.  
  
Duo was so happy. He had finally found love. He might be Shinigami sometimes and be a joker almost all the time, but on the inside, he was a really sweet and vulnerable teenage boy.   
  
"Which movie do you want to see? You choose, since I've decided what to do all day.", he said to Heero, who answered:  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"There was this new movie, something about two boys in love. Would you like to see that movie?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good. Then let's get ready for tonight!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So.... Was it bad? THAT BAD!? Oh... sorry.. I'll try to make it both longer and better next time.... *sobs*  
  
Okay... Well... See ya next chapter! And don't forget to review!   
  
//Jeica 


	5. A lil' note!

Hi guys!  
  
Sorry that I haven't written anything new lately, but I've been on vacation. I DO have a new story  
  
, which will be posted soon. And, teah, I do need a beta... *sniffle* I can actually write much better,  
  
but I used to share one computer with my two brothers... so if I wanted to write something, I had to do it fast. But I hope my  
  
writing will become better now, cuz I have my own computer now! *just loooove it!*  
  
But if you wanna be my beta 'Negative Impulse', you're welcome. Thanks!  
  
Buh-bye! 


End file.
